Missed Connections
by boyinterrupted
Summary: Misty and Cordelia head to the swamps for a weekend retreat..


** Alright, so! I finally sat my ass down and checked out some AHS fanfiction, and lemme just say: Holy crow. You all are incredibly talented writers! It's seriously a privilege to be writing alongside all of you. Also I just wanted to say, a HUGE thanks to all of you for the positive reception on my previous fic. I honestly didn't expect very many people to read it (To date it has _166 visitors!_), or even like it, so seriously, thank you all so much!**

** Anyways, this is just a crappy little one shot I've been working on over the past couple of days. Sorry, no smut this time around! Though I promise more is on the way, and I hope I appease you with my shitty attempts at fluff and domesticity :)**

** Also, I just wanted to mention really quick; a few people requested a continuation to my last fic, and I just wanted to let you all know that I AM working on a second part to Pleather and Lace. I'm going to start working on it ASAP, so look out for it in the next couple of weeks!**

** Also just wanted to throw this out there, but I do accept prompts! I will write literally anything (No kink shaming here! ;]), though I can't promise it will be any good, haha. You can send them to me on here as a PM or review or w/e, or you can also hmu at my a03 account burningtree**

** So yea! Hope you enjoy, sorry it sucks and thank you so, so much for reading, much love to you all 3**

** P.S. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but of course not required!**

* * *

><p>"Misty, slow down!" Cordelia's voice rang out through the swampland, as she attempted to keep up with the Cajun queen.<p>

Ahead of her, Misty easily vaulted over a dip in the ground, before pausing and turning back to meet the Supreme's gaze.

"Slow down? _You're_ the one who was in such a rush to get here!" Misty teased, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk; still, she waited for the other woman to catch up.

Cordelia rolled her eyes in exasperation, though Misty's raspy Cajun accent made her grin. Finally reaching her, she briefly eyed the ditch before holding her hand out to the swamp witch.

"Help?" She asked sweetly, a smile tugging at her lips.

Grinning, Misty grasped the other blonde's hand, steadying her as she hopped over the ditch and into her arms. Squeezing Cordelia's hand, Misty bent down and swiftly pecked her on the lips, before leading her away with a gentle tug.

The remainder of their walk was uneventful, continuing to hold hands and make small talk as they made their way through the swamp. Cordelia allowed Misty to lead their conversation for the most part, content to watch the younger woman. It always managed to surprise her how in her element Misty was once they entered the swamps, how she thrived.

After one particularly adoring look, Misty paused and turned to the Supreme, a blush quickly forming on her face.

"What?" She questioned with a nervous laugh.

Cordelia shook her head with a smile, lightly squeezing Misty's hand. "Nothing, I'm just happy to be out spending time with you."

Misty pulled the shorter woman in for a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Me too. Now come on, we're almost there."

Cordelia allowed herself to be tugged along by the swamp witch, her lips quirking up at the other blonde's enthusiasm. Truthfully, it was impossible _not_ to smile when in Misty's presence; she practically radiated contentment. And Lord knew, they needed it, especially lately. The past few months hadn't exactly been easy for the Coven. Since exposing witches to the public, Cordelia had had to juggle running a school, her duties as Supreme, and the sudden spotlight she'd been thrust under. If it hadn't been for the help of her council, particularly Misty, she probably would have snapped from all the pressure.

It had been Misty who comforted her when she had cried from stress, rubbing her back and crooning Stevie songs into her ear. Misty had also been the one to make her chamomile tea when she couldn't sleep, had reminded her to eat when Cordelia had sat in her office, swamped with paperwork. The Cajun queen had stayed up late in to the night with her on more than one occasion, helping the Supreme prepare for interviews and speeches alike. She had known when Cordelia needed a break, dragging her to the greenhouse or on spontaneous trips to her swamp to relax.

Recently, things had finally started to settle down. Cordelia had started to get used to seeing her face in the local newspapers and tabloids, to seeing her life dissected on nationwide news. It had made her school all the more popular. Miss Robichaux's was at full housing capacity, something that hadn't happened in decades; students from all over had flocked to the academy. To compensate, the Coven had invested in a few nearby properties, turning them into boarding houses for their pupils, even going so far as to make the academy co-ed.

So far, the new school year had gotten off to a great start. Most of the students had adjusted well, easily adapting to residency. Cordelia loved teaching, she enjoyed watching her charges grow and develop into wise and confident young witches and warlocks. Seeing a student master a spell or correctly brew a potion never failed to bring a smile to her face. Cordelia never had, and never would regret her decision to go public, or to take on so many students. She did, however, miss her free time. Specifically, time spent with Misty.

Cordelia missed when she and her girlfriend could sit at the kitchen table in silence, enjoying each other's company. She missed cuddling up with her on the couch as they watched musicals, Misty's favourite genre of movie. She missed the make out sessions they would have after, and she _definitely_ missed being able to sneak off to their room whenever they wanted. They hadn't been intimate in weeks. She and Misty were both always so tired by the end of the day, and mornings were far too busy.

Which was why Cordelia had taken the weekend off and brought Misty out to her shack. Normally it was the Cajun who suggested their swamp excursions, but Cordelia knew just how bad they needed a getaway. The lack of space was wearing on both off their nerves, and she knew Misty was fed up with not even being able to have a decent conversation with the Supreme, having complained about it the night before. They had packed an overnight bag first thing the next morning and left soon afterwards, Misty visibly relaxing once they were out on the road.

The excited squeal from the younger blonde pulled Cordelia out of her reverie; they had reached Misty's shack. The Cajun queen dropped her hand and was racing off across the clearing in an instant, holding her shawl out behind her like a cape.

"Delia, look at how pretty everythin' looks!" Misty called back to the Supreme with a grin. "I'm so glad we're out here and not cooped up in that crowded old house."

She began to twirl, humming Stevie songs as she spun. Cordelia paused, taking a moment to admire how lovely Misty looked, the way the sunlight lit up her golden curls. She looked like a forest nymph, Cordelia decided, the way she glowed under the hot Louisiana sun.

Noticing she had hung back, Misty quickly pranced over to the headmistress, grasping hold of the older blonde's hands and pulling her closer to the hut.

"Dance with me." Misty purred, gently guiding the Supreme into a twirl.

They began a slow, intimate dance, with the swamp witch murmuring the words to Bella Donna under her breath. Cordelia hummed along, pulling the Cajun in closer. Misty grinned as they swayed, sliding her hands up Cordelia's back to rest on her shoulders. With a coy bite of her lip, the older blonde raised a hand to cup Misty's jaw, tugging her down for a slow, sweet kiss. Cordelia ran her hands through wild curls, as their tongues danced against each other.

"God, I've missed ya." Misty sighed against her lips. Cordelia merely groaned in response, trailing her hands down to grip at the younger woman's hips.

Lightly nipping at her lower lip, Cordelia pulled away, leading her girlfriend into the shack and nudging her towards the bed. Misty tossed her shawl aside with a laugh before throwing herself down on to the mattress, tugging the Supreme down with her. Cordelia groaned as she straddled the younger blonde, fitting their lips together as she thrust down with her hips. Misty's answering moan sent shivers down her spine. Cordelia slid her hands up the Cajun's body, tugging the straps of her dress down as she moved to suck and bite at her neck; they weren't normally this rushed, but it had been far too long.

"You're not leaving this bed for the rest of the day." Cordelia promised, lightly biting Misty's ear. The whimper she received as a reply made her want to tear the swamp witch's clothes off right there and then.

Cordelia moved back to Misty's neck, her tongue tracing the hickeys that had begun to form. She knew they would both be covered in marks by the end of the weekend. The Supreme nipped at the base of Misty's throat, shifting down to trail kisses along the girl's collarbone. Misty moaned, arching her back as her hands tangled in the blonde's normally neat strands. With a growl, Cordelia ran her hands along the swamp witch's thighs, before reaching to tug at her dress.

She was so caught up in her own lust, that it took her a minute to realise Misty was no longer clawing at her back, and was instead frantically pushing at her chest. Cordelia raised her head; the Cajun's eyes were locked on something behind the Supreme, the deer in the headlights expression on her face making her heart skip a beat. She whipped her head around, imagining witch hunters or any number of dangers. Cordelia didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she saw one of Misty's alligators lurking in the doorway.

The reptile was easily 10 feet long, with dark green-grey scales and a tail thicker than Cordelia's thigh. Most intimidating of all, however, was the gator's long snout and rows of razor sharp teeth, teeth which could easily pierce her flesh. There was no doubt in her mind that this creature could snap her in two if it so desired. The gator let out a low hiss, making the Supreme jump, before slowly making its way over to the bed. The movement broke Misty out of her daze; she quickly sat up, nudging Cordelia off of her as she attempted to fix her dress.

"Bella!" The swamp witch cried, clearly flustered. "What are ya doin' here?" The gator let out another hiss, this time softer.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow as she watched the exchange, her fear giving way to confusion. She knew Misty had rescued several alligators from poachers, and that they sometimes payed the Cajun a visit. But she had never seen them come in the shack before. For the most part, they stayed in the water or milled about the lawn while Misty tended to her garden.

The swamp witch must've gotten a response from the alligator, because she turned back to the Supreme, a sheepish expression on her face.

"'M sorry.." Misty began, grasping Cordelia's hand. "I didn't mean to startle ya. I usually give 'em free run of the place, Bella wasn't expecting us to be here."

Cordelia stayed silent, attempting to process this new piece of information. While she had gotten over her initial fear, she was still somewhat miffed at how Misty had reacted.

"It's alright," She said finally. "Just don't scare me like that! From the look on your face, I thought you had seen a witch hunter or something."

Misty blushed, lowering her head. "Sorry." She mumbled.

At the look on her face, Cordelia softened. She shuffled forward, cupping Misty's jaw in her hands and tilting her head up to look at her.

"Hey," She cooed. "It's ok." Cordelia punctuated the statement with a gentle kiss, making the corners of the swamp witch's lips turn up.

Misty wrapped her arms around the Supreme, drawing her in for a hug. They cuddled for a moment, exchanging soft kisses and whispered admirations. Gradually, their kiss deepened, with Cordelia running her tongue along the Cajun's lower lip, seeking entrance. Misty's lips parted with a moan, and their tongues battled for dominance. Sliding her hands up to her shoulders, Cordelia gently pushed Misty back down, straddling the swamp queen once more. The Supreme ended the kiss with a bite, pulling away to resume nipping at the girl's neck, drinking in every quiet moan, whimper and gasp that escaped Misty's lips.

Cordelia dragged her hands back down to tug at Misty's dress, and was surprised when she felt the swamp witch push at her shoulders a second time. She drew back, a confused look on her face as she uttered a simple "What?"

"Dee!" Misty whined. "We have an _audience_.."

Cordelia furrowed her brows in confusion. Audience? What audience? As far as she knew it was just her and Misty. Seeing how lost she looked, the Cajun rolled her eyes, gesturing to the left of them with a nod of her head. Cordelia turned to look. Bella the alligator lay sprawled out some 5 feet from the bed; she looked to be asleep.

Cordelia turned back to the swamp witch. "Oh. Right."

"Yea, right." Misty deadpanned.

The older blonde silently marveled at the fact that making out with Misty had caused her to forget all about the elephant in the room- or in this case, the alligator in the room.

The headmistress bit her lip. "Well- I mean, I fail to see how this is a problem?"

The swamp witch narrowed her eyes, anger sparking in them, and Cordelia knew immediately that she had royally fucked up. _Shit_.

"An' what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Misty snapped, pushing herself up on to her elbows.

"Nothing! Just that- I mean-"

"Ya don't care, do ya?" Misty cut her off. "Ya think Bella's just some big, dumb animal, that she's less than human!"

"Of course I don't!" Cordelia interjected. "I went vegan for you, didn't I? I just meant that, well; she's asleep, isn't she?" The Supreme frantically tried to backpedal.

"And you expect to me to wake her up?" Misty growled. "We can both get pretty loud, Delia."

Smirking, Cordelia leaned forward. "Oh, I know." She purred. Bending down, she began to trail soft kisses up the younger blonde's neck. "I like it when you're loud." She whispered into the girl's ear, lightly biting it.

Misty shuddered, but turned away from the Supreme, crossing her arms with a scowl.

"Misty!" Cordelia whined. "I'm sorry, alright? I just wasn't exactly expecting to be clam jammed by an alligator."

"What in the _hell_ does 'clam jammed' mean?"

Cordelia blushed. "Some of the girls use it; it's supposed to be the female version of getting cockblocked."

Misty merely raised her eyebrows, causing the Supreme to blush even deeper.

Cordelia pulled the swamp queen into her arms, and this time, she didn't push her off.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Cordelia said quietly. "I just miss you. It's different with all the new students. We barely get any alone time, and I'm not just talking about sex; though of course I miss that too." Misty cracked a smile at that, and encouraged, the older blonde continued. "I miss cuddling on the couch with you and watching Rent. I miss working in the greenhouse with you, without someone barging in every 5 minutes to check on their plant. I miss sitting with you and asking you how your day was. You said it yourself, when's the last time we had a decent conversation? I'm just really excited to finally be spending time with you, but I was selfish and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Oh _Dee_, always. God, I love ya." Misty reached up and cupped the Supreme's face, pulling her in for a sound kiss. "I'm sorry too, ya know. For snapping and assuming ya didn't care about Bella, and stuff."

"It's alright." Cordelia said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Misty's cheek. "Now what do you say we let Bella get her beauty sleep and go work on your garden, and you can tell me all about your week."

Misty bit her lip, a sudden mischievous look in the Cajun Queen's eye. "That would sound perfect, later.."

"Later?" The Supreme asked. "Not now?"

The swamp witch shook her head, a coy smile on her face. She leaned in and trailed sloppy kisses along the older blonde's jaw, before lightly biting her earlobe and gently tugging it with her teeth.

"Ya know.." She whispered into the woman's ear. "Bella sleeps like a rock. She'd probably sleep through the apocalypse."

Cordelia shuddered. "Would she, now?"

Misty hummed, leaning in to bite and suck at the other blonde's neck. "And, ya know. The way I see it, she owes me. I can't tell ya the number of times I've walked in on her and Buck all cuddled up to each other."

Cordelia was about to ask who Buck was, but the swamp witch suddenly thrust her hips up, effectively wiping every other thought from the Supreme's mind that wasn't related to Misty. Cordelia reached down and tugged the girl's dress up and over her head, before settling down to show her swamp queen just how much she had missed her.

** Fin.**


End file.
